cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Princess Nightmoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Orteil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DistustingWastelander (talk) 09:01, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Sugar lump update Hey, I see you're from Norway too, so here goes. If you don't actually speak Norwegian, sorry. Takk for at du la til informasjonen om sukker oppgraderingene. Og takk for at du hjalp til å stoppe vandalene for noen dager siden! Velkommen til Wikien. :) DisgustingWastelander (talk) 17:15, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :Bare hyggelig! Og takk for velkomsten. :3 - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 17:46, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Re:Failed Sprites Deleted. Shame it didn't work, oh well. Also, I think you're more active here than I am, maybe you would consider asking Schiffy for a promotion to admin? That way you'd be able to ban vandals and whatnot. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 21:16, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Utilities I'm somewhat conflicted on what to do about these kinds of articles. Most of them seem to have been added by the author of the utility themselves, and most of them are outdated. I'd like a second opinion, is there any point in keeping them? DisgustingWastelander (talk) 11:33, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for that, I've deleted most of them now. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 12:55, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Beta I concur. I think we should keep everything that is not yet in the game, and remove what has been added, as you said. By the way, now that you're content moderator, if you ever feel like it please do delete some . I see no point in keeping all that stuff. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 21:27, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Re:Templates As long as they're not being used, I see no problem with getting rid of them. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 11:54, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :I finally figured out the navbar and added it to our three navboxes. This means we'll have to leave transclude too. Thanks for clearing up wanted templates though, and editing user pages when removing red liks is perfectly fine. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 14:55, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Garden table Any ideas as to how we are going to do the plant table? I started doing something, but the table is still to long. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 20:24, April 18, 2018 (UTC) :Ah, thank you :) DisgustingWastelander (talk) 20:45, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Discord Do you have a discord account? It would be a lot easier to communicate if we could do it there. Alternatively, we could talk in the wiki chat. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 16:41, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Discussions I'm sure you've noticed already, but I've made you discussions moderator. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 14:36, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Question I have of pure confusement... Why is it that you deleted my Icon 1 through 15 Pictures for the Fractal Engine? I know the deletion of those picture files was because of this reason: (Duplicated/superseded file), but what is that exactly supposed to mean here? I kinda need your reasonings to why you removed them in the first place, cuz i'm really just interested of your reasons of the (Duplicated/superseded file) meaning. 00DogeCubeGamer00 (talk) 00:45, October 20, 2018 (UTC) :"Duplicated/superseded" (usually) means that a file is identical or near-identical to another file. In this case, the new files I uploaded to fix the two problems with each and every one of the files you uploaded, thus yours were superseded by mine. :The problems: Improper sprite size/resolution (as in, not 48x48) and bad file names. If you had used proper file names, I would simply have uploaded a "new version of this file" for each one. If you had used proper sprite sizes, I would simply have renamed the files. With both issues present, I simply uploaded the new versions to the proper names, and deleted the old ones. :I know bad file names are currently present for some existing files, but it's harder to deal with things that have been around for a long time than it is to fix something brand new. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 08:19, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Hello, thank you for your correction on the Garden Page. I just wanted to publish this picture, but the help for formating was needed, so, thank you ! Yes, the tree is not complete, this is just the tree for the first discovery (then without loops), by keeping always : 1) the shortest path, 2) the highest probability. Not sure if it is always the best strategy, but, at least, it is the easiest to understand. The full graph would have been too complex to be usefull, but, some disclaimer can be added. (and if you want, it seems you are better writter than I am :D) Peuwi (talk) 10:10, October 24, 2018 (UTC) PureCookie (Cheat Interface) deletion Hello! I've found out that you deleted an article called PureCookie (Cheat Interface). However, looking at the deletion log reveals that the article had comments that were created back in 2013, which made me suspect that it was a legitimate article which was vandalized. Please double check your deletion, and please restore the article if a legitimate revision exists. Thanks. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 05:36, December 14, 2018 (UTC) 2.018 Upgrade IDs I noticed while updating my spreadsheet that the IDs for many of the new cookie upgrades introduced are simple "5", and I wasn't sure if this is because the IDs are malformed in the code, or if you just forgot to finish filling them in while doing the updates. On the off chance that it was the latter, I figured I'd bring it to your attention. Keep up the good work. <3 -'RotaretilboCOM' 16:52, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :Whoops, yeah, I just put them all to 5 while sorting out the other info, since they're all in the five-hundreds, but forgot to fill in the tens and ones. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 21:31, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Toxicity Hello there, one question, is it possible that toxic users can be blocked? There's someone in particular that've been nothing but toxic. Hi. (talk) 05:43, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :I would, but I'm only a moderator, not an admin. I have higher access to editing and deletion, but I cannot do anything about users. - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 19:02, August 1, 2019 (UTC) About Heat Death I understand it looks a bit dramatic but it is the true definition of it, it is the death of the universe after all and even after all stars burns out, energy can still flow with white dwarfs still shining and black hole actually emits it's energy in a very slow way. And time has no meaning is true because we can only see the effect of time moving forward is because of work done by any type of energy. It's just a more accurate description of heat death. Cheetah-shooter Ammo:Cheese Peas 08:48, October 15, 2019 (UTC) :The accuracy or the fact that it looks dramatic aren't the issue. Its just lengthy, considering it's supposed to be a piece of trivia. (Although, the "time has no meaning" part is largely irrelevant to the heat death of the universe.) - Princess Nightmoon (talk) 11:58, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Well the fact is this description used now is not accurate at all, maybe just "Heat death is when energy don't flow from a point to another because everywhere in the universe has even amount of it. Nothing will happen in the universe again and it signifies the death of the universe."? Cheetah-shooter Ammo:Cheese Peas 04:08, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello, Princess Nightmoon! My name is SlyCooperFan1 (call me Sly!) and I'm the new Wiki Manager for your wiki. I act as a liaison between this community and Fandom Staff and I'm here to provide assistance wherever needed, so please feel free to reach out if you have any questions! ~ SlyCooperFan1 [''message · ''] 22:44, February 22, 2020 (UTC)